Vigilantes
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Una auror suspendida en medio de un caso gordo, una bruja convencida de que la magia sirve para ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan, una bruja que hace más de diez años no toca una varita. Hay algo ocurriendo en las calles de Londres, magos desapareciendo. Ellas vinieron a resolverlo.
1. Las cuatro brujas

_Este fic participa en el reto «Long Story 5.0» del foro «La noble y ancestral casa de los Black»._

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Las cuatro brujas**

 _«Respirar un futuro esplendor cobra más sentido si lo creamos los dos  
_ _liberarse de todo el pudor tomar de las riendas no rendirse al opresor  
_ _caminar erguido sin temor respirar y sacar la voz»_

 _Sacar la Voz, Ana Tijoux_

* * *

Ministerio de Magia, Londres a 12 de diciembre de 2009

Le deberían estar dando una condecoración, no debería estar entregando su placa. Había detenido al traficante de unicornios, ese idiota se iba a pudrir en Azkaban porque ella lo había detenido mientras intentaba huir a Brasil, a internarse en la selva Amazónica para buscar más bichos con los que traficar. Pero en vez de darle un premio, una condecoración o unas palabras de aliento, Potter le estaba pidiendo la insignia del departamento mientras le explicaba que estaría suspendida con sueldo porque sabía Merlín que departamento interno la estaba investigando.

―Sabes que es injusto, Potter ―se quejó ella.

―Rose, no puedo hacer nada…

Si Potter no fuera tan apegado a las reglas y a los procedimientos, podría hacer mil cosas. Pero no. Era Potter. Lo estaban sepultando en vida en aquella división y ni siquiera se daba cuenta; estaba demasiado enterrado en pergaminos, informes, juntas, peticiones y memorándums.

―Hice lo que tenía qué hacer.

―Metiste a alguien externo a un caso confidencial, Zeller ―explicó Harry. Parecía apenado, de verdad que sí―. Este caso era confidencial.

―De otro modo no habríamos atrapado a Stewart y lo sabes, Potter ―insistió Zeller―; era mi única oportunidad y la tomé. Ya está. ―Se pasó la mano por el cabello rizado en una especie de tic nervioso―. No es justo que ahora me investiguen por ello.

―Era un caso confidencial, Zeller ―repitió Potter y extendió la mano―. Tu insignia, por favor.

Era injusto. Punto. Había sido la mejor desde que había entrado a la División cuatro años atrás. Se había graduado con honores de la Academia ―y tres Extraordinarios en los EXTASIS en Hogwarts―, había conseguido atrapar a más magos oscuros que nadie en cuatro años y nunca habían tenido problemas con sus métodos. Nunca habían tenido problemas con que ella trabajara como quisiera, siempre y cuando entregara resultados. Hasta ese momento.

Dirigió su mano hasta su cintura, donde descansaba la insignia de la División de Aurores. La jaló para quitársela de la túnica y la puso sobre el escritorio.

―Sabes que esto es injusto, Potter ―repitió.

Su jefe la miró con algo que le pareció lástima ―y le dio náuseas porque ella odiaba que la gente la mirara así― y recogió la insignia.

―Sé que hiciste tú trabajo ―dijo Potter, finalmente, esquivándole la mirada―. Lo siento.

Zeller asintió, como dándole las gracias por esas palabras. No tenía nada más que decir, nunca había sido una mujer de muchas palabras. Ya no quedaba nada más que decir entre ellos así que se levantó, acomodó la silla y salió. Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigió a su escritorio, algunas personas voltearon a verla. Rose Zeller, la auror más joven y más prometedora de toda la división. Cuestionaban sus métodos, pero nunca sus resultados.

De que le servía eso, estaba suspendida. En su escritorio, sólo recogió algunas cosas, lo importante. Quitó la fotografía que tenía con su madre, justo a un lado de todos los expedientes apilados, buscó en los cajones para asegurarse de que no dejaba monedas abandonadas, tomó sus llaves y, dándole un último vistazo, se dirigió a la salida. Todos le esquivaron la mirada. Sentía que le tenían miedo. Rose siempre tenía la voz demasiado fuerte, siempre estaba dispuesta a discutir, siempre estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera necesario para conseguir su objetivo. No había entrado a la División para quedarse entre pergaminos de informes, había entrado para dar resultados.

Era un poco irónico que justo la estuvieran suspendiendo después de que había entregado a un traficante de unicornios. Había sido un escándalo que el Ministerio había intentado tapar de todas las maneras posibles: «Trafican unicornios fuera de Reino Unido, los están llevando a Sudámerica». Y ella había entregado al responsable y ahora estaba suspendida.

«Pero le enseñaste a Dennis los papeles confidenciales, Rose», se dijo, recordándose a sí misma que había sido él quien había desentrañado el misterio. Sin Dennis, ella no habría encontrado al traficante. Pero al Ministerio no le había gustado que hubiera revelado secretos confidenciales por ahí, por supuesto.

Tenía que ir a verlo. Tenía que decirle lo que había pasado, porque probablemente iba a recibir un citatorio del Ministerio. Se paró detrás de los que estaban esperando el ascensor y levantó la muñeca y miró el reloj. Eran casi las cinco. Dennis seguramente ya estaría en casa. Pensó en ir primero a su casa, avisarle a su padre lo que había pasado, pero eso sólo iba a significar un rodeo estúpido. Rose vivía en Bristol. Dennis, en cambio, vivía en Londres. Si iba primero con Dennis, podía tomar primero el metro y luego el autobús hasta Powell State para no usar la aparición.

El ascensor la interrumpió. Subió hasta el atrio ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta las puertas al exterior. Antes de salir se ajustó la túnica amarillo ocre y sacó una vieja bufanda de Hufflepuff de su bolsa, que se ajustó alrededor del cuello.

Las calles estaban medio vacías. Eran las primeras nevadas de aquel invierno, así que todo el mundo se había refugiado en sus casas. Rose se dirigió hasta el metro. No pensaba mucho. Suspendida con sueldo, ya era oficial. No podía pensar en qué pasaría si la cesaban o si la suspendían efectivamente sin ningún privilegio. No tenía cabeza para ello. Su precario sueldo de auror era lo único que tenía.

Salió del metro ya cerca de Powell State y tomó un autobús hasta la casa de Dennis. Eran las cinco y ya estaba todo oscuro, como si fuera media noche, después de todo, ya era Londres en invierno. El aire estaba frío. Rose se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz al bajar del autobús dándole las gracias al conductor, dejando sólo los ojos y el cabello rizado y oscuro a la vista. Dennis vivía en el último piso de un gran complejo de departamentos viejos y medio abandonados. No era la zona más segura de Londres a aquellas horas.

―Anda, rápido, ¡tu cartera! ―Rose entornó los ojos. La voz había salido de uno de los callejones―. ¡Rápido!

―Dave,¡no hagas ruido!

―¡Cállate!

Y después, un sollozo.

―¡La cartera, joder! ―Rose volvió a oír la primera voz.

Se ajustó la bufanda, tapando la mitad de su cara. Metió la mano izquierda en el bolso de la túnica y agarró su varita. Se quedó parada un momento, para descubrir desde que callejón venían los ruidos. No le costó demasiado porque volvió a oírse un sollozo asustado. Corrió hacia el origen del ruido.

―¡Ey! ―gritó.

La escena era justo la que esperaba: dos ladrones y una chica. Uno le estaba apuntando con una pistola. Cuando ella apareció en escena, uno de los ladrones volteó a verla.

―Joder ―oyó. Era el de la pistola―. ¡Dave!

―¡No te muevas! ―dijo el otro, sacando un cuchillo―, ¡quédate allí!

Rose no se movió. Sacó la varita mientras alzaba las manos. La chica a la que estaban robando, indefensa, aún con el cañón de la pistola apuntándole, sollozo de nuevo. ¿Cómo era que nadie más había oído o que a nadie más le importaba lo que estaba pasando allí?, se dijo Rose. «Carajo», pensó.

―¿Una pistola? ―preguntó, dirigiéndose al otro―. No es fácil de conseguir…

Eso era Reino Unido, carajo. No eran los Estados Unidos, ni otro país. Ahí la policía muggle de a pie no llevaba armas, tampoco los detectives inspectores, era un país donde conseguir una licencia para tener un arma era increíblemente difícil y por alguna razón, aquel ladrón del tres al cuatro tenía una.

―¿No estás un poco lejos de Peckham? ―respondió el tipo de la pistola a su vez.

Peckham. ¿En serio? La mitad del tiempo asumían que Rose era originaria de Peckham, uno de los barrios predominantemente nigerianos de Londres. Pero ella ni siquiera había nacido en Londres, ni había vivido allí ni un segundo de su vida.

―No soy nigeriana ―respondió a su vez. Analizó la escena. ¿Podría hacer lo que estaba pensando? Pasara lo que pasara, la pobre chica a la que le estaban robando no podía salir lastimada―. Lárguense de aquí.

―Nosotros tenemos una pistola y tú no tienes nada ―le dijo el del cuchillo―. Saca la cartera.

―¡ _Accio Pistola_! ―gritó Rose. El arma aterrizó en su mano un momento después. Los dos ladrones tenían caras de estupefacción y Rose apenas les dirigió una mirada―. Ahora yo tengo una pistola ―dijo, apuntándoles― y ustedes no. ¡Largo!

Uno pretendió amenazarla con el cuchillo.

»―¡ _Accio cuchillo_! ―gritó―. Lo siento, había olvidado eso. Ahora yo tengo una pistola y un cuchillo y ustedes no tienen nada. ¡Largo!

Uno de ellos la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

―¿Qué eres?

―Una pesadilla, ¡largo! ―No necesitó volverlo a decir porque ambos salieron corriendo.

Rose se aproximó hasta la chica. Estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunto―. ¿Estás bien? ―La chica la miró asustada, como si fuera el demonio. Sí, bueno, acababa de hacer magia frente a tres muggles y probablemente se había cagado en el Estatuto del Secreto, pero la había salvado―. Responde, no te voy a hacer nada, ¿estás bien?

―S-sí… ―dijo la chica.

―Bien, bien ―dijo Rose y le apuntó con la varita antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar―. _Obliviate_.

Quizá los dos ladrones iban a contar la historia, quizá no. De todos modos, habían sido ladrones. Si la contaban, se arriesgaban a ver morir su honor de ladrones ―si es que tenían alguno― y a que se burlaran de ellos porque una sola mujer negra sin ninguna clase de arma los había derrotado. Si no la contaban, no pasaba nada. Pero la chica, contando que la habían salvado de un robo, que habían hecho magia frente a ella… Sólo eso podría significar otra enorme crisis con la que Rose no quería lidiar.

No podía creer que hubieran creído que era nigeriana. ¿Por qué siempre creían que era nigeriana? No, claro que no. Era inglesa, y a mucha honra. Padres ―ambos― de Sierra Leona. Pero inglesa, al fin y al cabo, inglesa completamente, pero también de sangre africana. Se alisó la túnica color amarillo ocre y se volvió a ajustar la bufanda, tapándose la nariz. Hacía un frío de mierda.

―¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ―oyó una voz detrás de ella.

―¿Dennis? ―preguntó Rose al ver la figura que acababa de aparecer la boca del callejón. Un hombre rubio, con el cabello medio largo, cuyo flequillo le llegaba hasta los ojos y todavía le daba cierta aura de adolescente.

―Se te olvida que tengo un aparato que detecta magia en mi departamento ―respondió él―. ¿Qué carajos hiciste?

―Nada, nada ―le respondió Rose, intentando usar su mejor tono conciliador―, evitar un robo, hacer magia, cagarme en el Estatuto.

―¿Qué?

―Vamos adentro ―dijo Rose, caminando hacia él―, tenemos que hablar.

―¿Hiciste magia? ¿Casi te cagas en el Estatuto? ―repitió Dennis, abriendo mucho los ojos. La sorpresa en su expresión era evidente―. ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien ―dijo Rose―, pero tenemos que hablar.

―¿Rompiste el Estatuto del secreto y me estás diciendo que tenemos que hablar con total tranquilidad? ―insistió Dennis―. ¿Estás bien, Rose?

―Sí, algo así ―dijo ella, usando un tono conciliador para que Dennis se calmara un poco―. También estoy suspendida, no puedo seguir sacando información de la División de Aurores. Tenemos que hablar, Dennis.

Lo vio suspirar. Ella también lo hizo. Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

Dorset a 13 de diciembre de 2009

Flora estaba leyendo el periódico y Hestia podía ver el titular a ocho columnas: «ESCÁNDALO EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA». Todo en mayúsculas, para que no hubiera ninguna clase de duda. En el subtítulo se leía que una joven aurora, al parecer, habría revelado información confidencial a alguien externo al gobierno. Siempre había un escándalo que atender o sobre que el escribir. A Hestia todo eso no le interesaba. Flora era la que trabajaba en el ministerio, la que se dejaba la vida en una oficina de mierda con un suelo de mierda. Entraba a las nueve y salía a las seis, a veces más tarde, dependiendo de que tanto papeleo hubiera que hacer.

Hestia se había quedado sin trabajo dos meses atrás. En el ministerio a nadie le interesaba una experta en Runas Antiguas e Historia de la Magia, no había ningún puesto en ninguna parte para alguien con sus habilidades. Pero necesitaba encontrar algo rápido. De verdad necesitaba encontrar algo rápido, el dinero estaba desapareciendo con rapidez y ya no eran muy jóvenes. Iban a cumplir treinta.

―Neil va a venir ―avisó Hestia―, dijo que traería la cena.

―¿Van a salir hoy? ―preguntó Flora, apenas levantando la vista de su periódico.

―Sí, probablemente.

―No regresen muy tarde. Mañana tenemos un compromiso, me habló Astoria ―dijo Flora―. Quiere que vayamos a verla y no podemos faltar. También irá Tracey al parecer.

―Espero que Parkinson no se aparezca ―comentó Hestia―. Es insufrible desde el divorcio. Nunca entendí exactamente quien dejó a quien, creí que ella y Blaise se creían.

―Parkinson siempre ha sido insufrible ―corrigió Flora― y probablemente Astoria también la invitó. Sólo procura no hablar mucho con ella mañana y ya. Porque si tú y Parkinson cruzan más de tres frases, la reunión acabará en homicidio.

―Ella es insufrible.

―Y tú una de las mejores amigas de su ex marido, tenle paciencia, es Parkinson y no va a cambiar de un día para otro ―le recordó Flora. Iba a ir por ella, claro, eran más sus amigas que de Hestia, ella se perdería todas esas pequeñas formalidades sociales, pero Flora no salía sin ella. Hestia se la pasaba con Neil y con Harper y se iba de copas con Zabini. El círculo de amigas de Astoria no la llenaba, aunque admitía que le faltaba cierto toque femenino en su vida. Al menos, alguien con quien quejarse de que se desangraba una vez al mes que no fuera Neil.

Flora, por otro lado, era la de las amigas. Astoria y ella siempre se habían llevado bien y Tracey había aparecido después. Así que Hestia siempre había sido parte de ellas, de una extraña manera, porque Flora no iba a ningún lado sin ella.

Se levantó, porque no planeaba seguir la conversación y fue a la cocina. El té estaba listo. La mitad de su torrente sanguíneo debía de ser té, más o menos. Sirvió dos tazas y las puso en una bandeja. Una era para Flora, así que le puso dos terrones de azúcar, la otra era para ella, así que no le puso nada. Las llevó de nuevo a la sala y le puso la taza enfrente a su hermana. Antes, en los viejos tiempos, habían tenido un elfo doméstico que acudía cuando su madre hacía sonar una campanilla o su padre tronaba los dedos.

―¿Quién fue la auror que reveló información confidencial? ―preguntó Hestia, al volverse a sentar. No estaba realmente interesada en las noticas, pero tampoco quería seguir mirando a Flora mientras leía el periódico sin decir absolutamente nadie

―Una desconocida, un poco Don Nadie ―respondió Flora―. No me acuerdo de su nombre porque sólo la mencionan de pasada en el artítulo, algo con R o yo que sé. No aparece su foto. ¿Te suena alguien de Hogwarts que haya acabado en la División de Aurores? Podríamos preguntar por allí ―preguntó.

Hestia negó con la cabeza.

―Para nada ―respondió―. Aunque la verdad es que me esforzado en olvidar la mitad de los nombres.

Flora no contestó, siguió en su periódico. Hestia le dio un trago al té mientras taconeaba en el piso. Quería que llegara Neil, tenía hambre. Desde que había perdido el trabajo estaba sola todo el día y Flora demasiado cansada porque doblaba turnos con mucha más frecuencia. Así era como conseguían llegar a fin de mes. Necesitaba un trabajo, pronto. Y no podía contarle a su hermana lo que hacía cuando salía con Neil, eso no les iba a dejar dinero.

Además, hablaban menos. Flora siempre estaba cansada, Hestia no quería molestarla. Tampoco tenían demasiados temas de conversación, siempre sabían lo que la otra pensaba. Parecían conectadas telepáticamente, siempre sabían cuando la otra estaba en peligro. Para algo eran gemelas. Nunca habían necesitado hablar demasiado, con miradas bastaba. Pero desde que Hestia había perdido su trabajo, sentía que los silencios se habían vuelto más frecuentes y mucho más incómodos.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y Hestia fue la que se puso en pie más rápido.

―Voy a abrir ―informó al aire, porque Flora no le prestó atención.

Se dirigió a la puerta y, al abrirla, se encontró con Neil, guitarra al hombro y bolsa de comida en una mano. Hestia sonrió al ver la comida. Por fin tendrían algo que sí tenía sabor para comer. Ella cocinaba, pero tenía menos sazón que nadie, así que sus comidas solían ser insípidas y siempre les faltaba algo ―sal, especialmente―. La cocina no era lo suyo.

―¡Neil! ―sonrió―. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

―Comida tailandesa ―respondió el―. La compré de camino acá. ―Él tampoco sabía cocinar―. Y es Vaisey, Hestia, Vaisey.

―Te conozco desde hace una eternidad, Neil.

―Di Vaisey, por favor, por lo que más quieras ―suplicó él, dando un paso dentro de la casa. Dejó la guitarra a un lado de la puerta, como siempre―. Pedí soya extra para ti ―le dijo―, aunque sigo insistiendo en que deberías moderar tu consumo de sal, no puede ser sano comer como tú.

―¿Quieres cenar ya? ―preguntó Hestia.

―Muero de hambre, vamos al comedor ―dijo Vaisey.

―¡Flora, ya llegó la cena! ―gritó Hestia.

―¡Iré más tarde! ―oyó Hestia la respuesta―. ¡No tengo hambre!

Hestia suspiró, su hermana llevaba unos días con ese humor. Quería preguntarle que le pasaba exactamente, pero sabía que, cuando se trataba de su hermana, lo mejor era dejarla en paz unos días.

―Sólo hay que dejar su parte separada ―le dijo a Neil―. Vamos. Espero que esa cena esté buena. ¿Qué me compraste?

Cenaron sin hablar mucho. Se veían casi diario y no sentían necesidad de llenar cada momento con plática. Pero no hablar con Neil era diferente que no hablar con Flora. Cuando estaba con Neil, pero no estaban hablando, seguía sintiéndose acompañada, de alguna manera, pero con Flora era todo más incómodo. De todos modos, Hestia sentía que estaba dándole mil vueltas a todo y más valdría dejarlo estar.

―Quieres ir a Londres hoy, ¿no? ―preguntó Neil mientras daba los últimos bocados a su cena.

Hestia asintió.

―O a cualquier lugar, en realidad. ―Se sentía atrapada en donde estaba, pero eso no era algo que le iba a decir a Neil en ese momento. Esperaría a estar bien borracha para que Neil nunca supiera si lo decía en serio o no―. Pero Londres está bien.

―Flora no aprobaría lo que hacemos ―le recordó él.

―¡Shh! Que está en la sala, joder ―dijo ella, bajando la voz hasta que fue sólo un murmullo―. Claro que Flora no lo apoyaría, lo sabes, incluye violar el estatuto del secreto y ayudar muggles y dudo que Flora considere que ayudar muggles es algo productivo. ―En realidad, no estaba muy segura de qué pensaba su hermana sobre ese tema. Sabía que no estaba a favor de matar muggles, condenarlos al exterminio o de tratar mal a los magos hijos de muggles, pero que aprobara ayudarlos era otra cosa. Probablemente sólo se le ocurriría que era una pérdida de tiempo―. Así que ni una palabra, sólo vamos a tomar algo y volvemos, ¿claro?

―Clarísimo ―asintió Vaisey―. Vámonos.

―Voy a agarrar mis cosas.

―No me vas a decir que vas a traer la túnica verde horrible…

―No es horrible, joder, sólo tiene con que cubrirme la cabeza ―le dijo Hestia―. Quiero evitar que se vea mi cara.

―Y con una capucha lo lograrás, claro… ―Hestia sabía que Neil estaba siendo sarcástico y que en realidad no creía que Hestia pudiera esconder muy bien su identidad sólo escondiéndose tras una capucha.

―Ha funcionado hasta ahora.

Además, a ella le gustaba esa túnica verde. Había sido un regalo de su madre, era verde oliva, combinaba con el pelirrojo de su cabello y era muy sencilla. Justo su estilo. Quizá un poco larga, pero a Hestia no le molestaba. Solía usar pantalones blancos debajo de ella y le quedaba perfecta. Fue a recoger la túnica a la recamara que aun compartía con Flora ―siempre habían compartido, no importaba que hubiera más habitaciones libres― y, cuando bajó, Neil estaba esperándola en el recibidor y su hermana un estaba leyendo el periódico en el sillón.

―Flora ―llamó y su hermana levantó la cabeza momentáneamente―, Neil y yo ya nos vamos. No volveremos muy tarde.

―No te olvides de Astoria mañana ―le recordó Flora.

―No, iré contigo.

Flora le sonrió.

―Gracias.

Hestia asintió y se esperó un momento, sólo con la esperanza de que Flora dijera cualquier cosa más, pero eso no pasó, así que salió con Vaisey que le tendió el brazo.

―Sería más fácil si dominaras la aparición, Hestia ―se quejó él.

―Volveré a tener mi licencia pronto, Neil, lo juro. La última vez sólo fue un accidente ―le recordó―. Sólo que ahora no puedo aparecerme sola en casi ningún lado.

―Y te da miedo ―se quejó Vaisey de nuevo, apareciéndose con ella. Aterrizaron en Londres, una zona que Hestia no reconoció a simple vista―. Eres una calamidad, pelirroja ―le dijo. Pero sonreía, así que Hestia supuso que no estaba molesto.

Ella se subió la capucha de la túnica verde, cubriendo su cara. Si acaso, se alcanzaba a ver que tenía un flequillo rojo, pero nada más. Se inclinó y tocó el asfalto, necesitaba sentir una señal, necesitaba saber que algo iba a pasar. Se arrepentía, muchos años después, de no haber estudiado Adivinación mientras estaba en Hogwarts, cuando tenía el don tan claro, tan marcado. Pero se había negado y lo había rechazado. Ahora, cuando lo buscaba, le costaba encontrarlo.

―No siento nada hoy… ―se quejó―. Carajo, por Merlín, necesito algo…

Entonces tuvo la visión. Un robo a mano armada. Estaban bajando a un hombre de un carro. Cinco cuadras de allí. Se puso en pie demasiado rápido y jaló a Neil del brazo.

―¡Vámonos, es a tres cuadras! ―corrió hasta un callejón y sacó la varita―. ¡ _Ascendo_! ―exclamó, impulsándose hacia arriba y jalando a Neil. En un momento estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios. Podría llegar más rápido de esa manera.

No sabía explicar de qué modo había empezado a proteger muggles de aquella manera, porque siempre había ignorado las visiones, fingido que no existían y que no estaban allí. Hasta que un día no había podido. Si ella tenía magia y ellos no, ¿por qué no ayudarlos? Vaisey corrió detrás de ella.

* * *

Londres a 14 de diciembre de 2009

―¡Pad! ¡Se apagó el letrero de nuevo! ―Quizá iba siendo hora de aceptar que no funcionaba y ahorrar para comprar otro. Pero había salido tan caro… Y quizá sólo era un problema con la conexión. Bruno se asomó a la puerta del local―. Ven a ver, anda, esto no tiene arreglo.

Primero se aseguró de dejar la caja registradora bien cerrado y luego cruzó del otro lado del mostrador. Sólo tenían dos mesas ocupadas, pero aun así no quería arriesgarse. No vivía en una zona bonita de Londres, precisamente. Afuera estaba Bruno analizando los daños. El letrero con el nombre del restaurante, «Pyaar», estaba completamente apagado. En el de abajo, «Comida india», había algunas letras que aun funcionaban. Padma se llevó las manos a las sienes, no tenía dinero para sustituir los dos letreros de neón y, además, dudaba tener dinero para sustituir aunque fuera uno.

»¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Bruno.

―Joder.

―Pues sí, joder.

―No tenemos dinero, Bruno ―le dijo Padma―. Ni una puta libra, joder, para pagar un nuevo letrero. No sé qué vamos a hacer. Ya despedí a un mesero este mes. No tenía caso que vinieran a ver las mesas vacías.

―Cada vez somos menos…

No siempre había sido así. Padma había abierto el Pyaar, restaurante de comida india casi desde cero, con los ahorros de otra vida y otro tiempo. Bruno había llegado tiempo después. Su primer mesero. Habían llegado a ser, en un local minúsculo, dos más y Bruno, que había acabado siendo capitán. Pero desde hacía dos años nada era igual. Las ventas habían empezado a bajar, la gente ya no iba a comer comida India, ni a comprar jalebis que Padma hacía especialmente todos los fines de semana, ni se llevaban los mantras que estaban detrás del mostrador. La gente simplemente había dejado de ir al Pyaar.

―Ya sé, vámonos ―le dijo Padma. No quería pensar en qué iba a hacer si el Pyaar cerraba―. Yo cierro. No tiene caso seguir aquí si no va a venir nadie hoy. ―Se dirigió a la puerta del local de nuevo―. Pensaré que hacer sobre el letrero, lo juro.

―Pad… ―la alcanzó Bruno, tomándola del brazo―. Yo no puedo quedarme sin trabajo.

Se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Por supuesto que sabía que Bruno no podía quedarse sin trabajo. ¿Dónde lo iban a volver a contratar y a pagarle un sueldo en negro tan justo como el que ella le daba? En ningún lado. Por Morgana, si ni siquiera se sabía su apellido. No sabía de donde había aparecido Bruno, pero siempre había estado dispuesta a correr mil y un riesgos con tal de que el siguiera trabajando allí. Lo único que Padma sabía del pasado de Bruno era que había llegado un día de Italia. Y ya. No más. No podía dejarlo sin trabajo, pero no estaba segura de que ella tuviera trabajo el mes siguiente.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―le dijo―. Veré que puedo hacer, tiene que haber una solución.

Se le ocurrían algunas, pero no quería recurrir a ninguna, así que volvió a su posición detrás del mostrador mientras Bruno recogía sus cosas. Abrió uno de los cajones, el de hasta abajo, y sacó el libro de cuentas. Sabía exactamente cuánto dinero tenía disponible, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Había guardado la última carta que había enviado Parvati entre las páginas de ese libro y Parvati ―por mucho que no quisiera recurrir a ella― era la única solución que se le ocurría.

―Pad, nos vemos mañana ―le dijo Bruno, ya con el abrigo puesto.

―Hasta mañana ―respondió ella, sin levantar la mirada. Estaba pasando las páginas del libro de cuentas una a una, buscando el sobre con la carta de su hermana.

De eso hacía tres años. Ya era mucho. Desde que había terminado la guerra, Padma y su hermana habían hablado relativamente poco. Habían tomado caminos diferentes. Parvati se había inclinado a hacer labor social en la sociedad mágica, ayudando a los afectados de la guerra y Padma había huido a donde nadie conociera su pasado. A donde pudiera esconder la varita y no volver a usarla nunca. A Parvati aquella decisión siempre le había parecido exagerada, pero ella no había sufrido lo que Padma en la guerra. Así que habían dejado de hablar, poco a poco.

Se habían visto por última vez el día que Parvati se casó con Dean Thomas.

Se habían escrito por última vez tres años atrás. El contenido de la carta no importaba, pero Parvati había escrito allí su dirección, por si Padma la necesitaba algún día.

Esa era la única solución que veía. Pedirle dinero a su hermana.

―Joder, por Merlín ―musitó para sí misma―, lo que necesito es un milagro.

No sabía que diría Parvati si aparecía sólo para pedirle dinero, especialmente porque nunca le había contestado la carta, ni se había preocupado por enterarse si Parvati tenía hijos, necesitaba algo, si quería algo, ni le había preguntado cómo estaba en todos esos años. ¿Sería capaz de negarle el dinero sólo por ser una pésima hermana? Porque era una pésima hermana y lo sabía y tampoco le importaba.

No se le ocurría ninguna otra solución.

Si tan sólo el Pyaar fuera bien… Si al menos la gente aún fuera a comer comida india. Sospechaba que no importaba cuántos préstamos pidiera, si las ventas no mejoraban, el restaurante estaba condenado. Joder. Siguió pasando las páginas del libro de cuentas hasta que encontró el sobre de pergamino. Por fin. Y también encontró otra cosa. Había olvidado que la había dejado allí, entre las páginas del libro de cuentas, escondida a plena vista. Su varita.

Esa también podía ser una solución. Al menos para arreglar el letrero. Podría arreglarlo y no pagar nada por eso. Sólo que no estaba muy segura de lograrlo. Llevaba casi diez años sin hacer magia. No la había usado ni para emergencias. Padma agarró la varita y la pasó entre sus dedos. Todavía se acordaba de cuando Parvati y ella habían ido a comprarlas con Ollivander. Un pelo de la cola de un unicornio para Parvati, para ella el nervio del corazón de un dragón. Las dos habían sido de la madera de un sauce llorón ―«perfecta para encantamientos», había dicho Ollivander― de treinta y dos centímetros y medio ―«poco flexibles, pero poderosas», había continuado Ollivander―. Habían sido buenas varitas. No las habían traicionado nunca.

Pero Padma sí que había traicionado a su varita. La había dejado después de la guerra. Había huido a un mundo donde nadie la conocía y donde no tenía el estigma de la guerra.

Volvió a dejarla entre las páginas del libro de cuentas. Le hablaría a su hermana primero. Si no le quedaba otro remedio intentaría usarla. Pero le hablaría a su hermana primero. No estaba segura de que todos los encantamientos que había aprendido de memoria en el colegio aun le respondieran.

Sí, primero le hablaría a Parvati. Era una solución mucho más sensata.

«Espero que no estés muy enojada conmigo, hermana». Pero para qué se mentía: estaría furiosa. Había estado furiosa cuando Padma le había dicho que prefería no ir a su boda para no encontrarse con caras conocidas y no se había calmado hasta que Parvati había aceptado ir.

Sí, primero Parvati. Si no funcionaba, entonces… quizá, agarraría esa varita y pronunciaría las palabras mágicas.

Cerró el libro de cuentas, dejando la varita adentro y la carta afuera y lo levantó para guardarlo en el cajón en donde siempre estaba guardado. Se agachó para ponerlo en su lugar y entonces oyó a alguien que rompía la vitrina.

―¡Arriba las manos! ―oyó un grito.

―Jo-der ―musitó Padma. Se le aceleró el corazón. Si siquiera tuvo tiempo de asustarse cuando vio a los tres ladrones entrar y cuando uno le apuntó con una pistola. Dejó el cajón abierto. El libro de cuentas en su lugar, la varita guardada. Alzó las manos. Sentía como su corazón latía, asustado.

―¡No grites! ―le dijo otro, acercándose―. ¡Abre la caja, ahora! ―El de la pistola se acercó hasta el mostrador. Padma buscó la llave de la caja en el cuello mientras los ladrones se hacían señas―. ¡Tú, vigila la puerta! ―Bueno, el tercero ya tenía que hacer. Después, el que parecía ser el jefe volteó de nuevo hacia Padma―. ¡La caja, rápido!

Padma se descolgó la llave y la insertó en la cerradura. Le temblaban las manos. Era la primera vez en casi ocho años que asaltaban el local. Se tardó más de lo necesario, pero la caja registradora finalmente abrió. El chico de la pistola se acercó y, al ver el contenido, emitió un sonido de decepción.

―Atrás ―le apuntó a Padma con la pistola y ella no se atrevió a hacer ni un solo ruido. Se acercó a sacar todos los billetes―. Joder, esto no es nada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el otro.

―Una mierda, una mierda ―se quejó―. Este lugar apesta a bancarrota… ―Volteó hacia Padma―. ¿Hay más? ¿Una caja chica? ¿Algo?

Ella asintió. Que se llevaran todo el dinero y se largaran. Separaba parte del dinero en una caja que guardaba en el mostrador.

―Abajo ―dijo―, en los cajones. ―Les enseñó la otra llave que llevaba colgada a su cuello―. Allí abajo.

―Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ―le dijo el de la pistola, acercándola aún más a ella―. Anda.

Padma se sacó la otra llave del cuello, respiró hondo y se agachó. Estaba en el cajón de arriba al que estaba aún abierto, con el libro de cuentas encima. Metió la llave en la cerradura. Y entonces tuvo una idea. Era una muy mala idea. Giró la llave una vez. Su idea seguía siendo una pésima idea, pero siguió sus instintos. Cambió la mano que estaba moviendo la llave, dejando a la derecha libre. Bajó la mano hasta el cajón donde estaba el libro de cuentas y le dio la segunda vuelta a la llave con la izquierda. Se atoró un poco. Era bueno que nunca tuviera dinero que guardar porque ese cajón no se abría casi nunca y la cerradura se notaba un poco atascada. Padma jaló el libro de cuentas al mismo tiempo que abría el cajón donde estaba la caja chica con el dinero que tenía guardado en caso de emergencia y que era, también una miseria.

―Aquí está. ―Al incorporarse abrió el libro y sacó la varita. Levantó el brazo, rogando que funcionara y le apuntó al de la pistola―. ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

Era la primera vez en años que hacia magia y funcionó. Más o menos. No exactamente como lo esperado, porque cuando el hombre cayó de espaldas, Padma pudo ver como su pierda derecha se movía levemente con desesperación.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó el otro. El de la puerta volteo―. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Parecía listo para lanzarse hacia ella en un segundo y Padma alzó la varita y cerró los ojos, rogando reaccionar por instinto y lanzarle cualquier hechizo o maldición. Pero no pudo. Tan pronto como cerró los ojos volvió a acordarse de los mortífagos, de todos sus amigos muertos, se acordó de los Carrow, de la batalla. Se acordó de cómo en medio de la batalla había alzado su varita y había peleado. Y no pudo pronunciar nada, ni medio hechizo.

Sólo tuvo la suerte de que alguien más lo hiciera por ella.

―¡ _Depulso_!

Oyó como el ladrón se estrellaba contra el mostrador y abrió los ojos. Una figura esperaba parada frente a ella y le apuntaba al tercero, al que se había quedado en la puerta. Podía ver que era una mujer, chaparrita, pero no le veía la cara. Llevaba una túnica verde con una capucha que escondía casi todo su rostro y, si acaso, dejaba al descubierto su barbilla y sus labios.

»Lárgate ―le dijo al tercero―. Si le cuentas de esto a alguien, creerán que estás loco.

No tuvo que repetírselo de nuevo. Salió corriendo.

Entonces se acercó al del mostrador y se inclinó a su altura.

― _Obliviate_ ―pronunció, apuntándole directo a la cabeza, desmemorizándolo―. Joder, espero que no haya olvidado como se llama ―musitó para sí y luego se fijó en el otro, el petrificado. También le apuntó a la cabeza―. _Obliviate_. ―Se incorporó y le apuntó a Padma, pero antes de pronuciar nada, se fijó en la varita que estaba en su mano―. Joder… eres una bruja. ―La mujer alzó un brazo y se bajó la capucha, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Tenía la piel medio blanquizca, pálida, el cabello pelirrojo recogido y un fleco que le cubría la frente. Extendió la mano―. Hestia Carrow.

Padma extendió la mano, medio temblando. Necesitaba una explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

―Padma Patil.

* * *

Locación desconocida a 15 de diciembre de 2009

No podía ver, le habían tapado los ojos. Podría gritar, no tenía nada en la boca, pero había descubierto que era mala idea. A veces la dejaban gritar, suponía que era cuando nadie a quien le importara pudiera oírla. A veces no y eso siempre dolía. Además estaba encadenada. Lo habían hecho para que no pudiera defenderse ni con los brazos, ni con las piernas. Ya había perdido el paso del tiempo. ¿Cuándo había sido el último día que se había aparecido rumbo al Ministerio por el callejón y había entrado en los retretes y luego en la oficina y luego había salido para no volver nunca más a casa? Hacía cinco o seis días, si contaba las veces que la habían alimentado.

Además, no eran magos.

Sabía que no eran magos. Usaban papel normal, tenían armas ―armas largas, pistolas―, usaban bolígrafos ―a veces los oía escribir―. Pero sabía que sabían que ella era… «algo». Le habían quitado la varita. Los había oído hablar. ¿Dónde estaba joder?

Sólo sabía que estaba caminando, que la tenían bien agarrada de los brazos para indicarle a donde ir y que estaba encadenada. No veía nada. Nunca veía nada. La tenían encerrada en la más completa oscuridad. Un cuartito, dos metros por dos metros, quizá menos de un lado. A veces la sacaban. Hablaban pero nunca le preguntaban nada. A veces la llevaban con un doctor. Al menos ella suponía que era una clase de doctor, porque tenía jeringas y bisturís y una bata blanca. Él tampoco le hablaba, sólo le hablaba a su enfermera, le decía como atarla a la camilla para que no se moviera demasiado. Así era como había conseguido el brazalete.

Al menos sentía que era un brazalete, porque sentía el metal, pegado a su piel. Literalmente pegado, no se movía. Se lo habían adherido de alguna manera. Pero le habían puesto anestecia y ella no se había enterado.

No sabía para que era el brazalete, pero tenía grabado el número cinco. Lo había sentido.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero intentaba recordarlo todo, sólo para evitar volverse loca. Por eso contaba las comidas que le habían dado ―diez, calculaba que dos veces por día―, las veces que la habían llevado con el doctor ―cinco―. Todo lo que sabía que le habían hecho, y lo que no. Le habían cortado el cabello ―no sabía que tan corto―. Le habían marcado algo en el cuello, algo que no podía ver. La habían encadenado y la habían electrocutado un par de veces al intentar gritar. Le habían quitado la varita. También le habían quitado la ropa y le habían dado ropa nueva. Insistía en recordarlo todo, no quería volverse loca allí.

―¡Puerta, abran! ―oyó.

La dejaban oír. Nunca entendía nada de lo que pasaba, de todos modos. No decían nada importante cerca de ella.

―¿Quién viene? ―se oyó, probablemente del otro lado, porque la voz sonó mucho más lejana.

―¡Sujeto cinco! ―oyó―. Nos dijeron que la trajéramos al ring. Está lista.

Oyó como se abría una puerta ―pesada, probablemente de metal― y como la empujaban dentro. La empujaron unos pasos más, hasta que sintió arena sobre sus pies descalzos. Entonces, oyó como manipulaban sus cadenas, como se les iban quitando. Luego le quitaron la venda de los ojos y la empujaron hacia adelante, haciéndola besar el suelo.

Cuando pudo incorporarse, descubrió que estaba en una jaula. Habían cerrado las puertas tras ella. Se dio la vuelta, confundida, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Eso nunca había pasado antes. Eso era nuevo. Entonces se fijó en que no era la única persona en esa jaula. Había un hombre. Entonces él alzó la cabeza, la miró a la cara y ella contuvo un grito de horror.

―¿Olly? ¿Oliver?

Creyó que él iba a llorar.

―Alicia… ―musitó él―. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

―Creí que estabas en América, que te habían ofrecido un contrato…

―Alicia, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ―siguió repitiendo. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella―. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

―Olly, creí que… Olly…, ¿qué está pasando?

―Alicia, lo siento. ―Alzó los brazos, cubriéndose―. Lo siento pero tienes que pelear.

Tenía el mismo brazalete que ella.

―Oliver, ¿qué está pasando?

―Alicia, pelea.

Y la golpeó. No demasiado fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, para que se pudiera en guardia.

«Alicia, pelea».

* * *

 **¿Entendieron algo? Bueno, yo tampoco, pero sé que todo tiene sentido y que todo tendrá algo de sentido en el capítulo que sigue, eso espero. Porque estas seis mil palabras eran para presentar a las cuatro protagonistas y a sus historias. Rose Zeller ―si leyeron Vendetta, conocen una versión de ella, pero ahora la estoy revolucionando―, Hestia Carrow ―con Vaisey pegado, claro―, Padma Patil ―primera vez que la uso― y Alicia Spinnet ―lo mismo.**

 **Sobra decir que este fic no está relacionado con ninguna otra cosa que haya escrito, no es parte de mi** ** _headcanon_** **, nada.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 2 de abril de 2017_


	2. Caso 09ZQAY-13

_Este fic participa en el reto «Long Story 5.0» del foro «La noble y ancestral casa de los Black»._

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Caso 09/ZQAY-13**

 _«Nacimos para aguantar lo que el cuerpo sostiene  
_ _aguantamos lo que vino y aguantamos lo que viene.  
_ _Aguantamos aunque tengamos los segundos contados,  
_ _nuestro cuerpo aguanta hasta quince minutos ahorcado.»_

 _El aguante, Calle 13_

* * *

Powell State, Londres a 16 de diciembre de 2009.

―Así que esto es todo lo que tenemos.

Rose Zeller miró el muro que Dennis había cubierto con fotografías, mapas y documentos. Llevaban meses en esa investigación y de repente se encontraban a medias. Al menos habían conseguido el último expediente. Alicia Spinnet. Casi se lo había aprendido de memoria. Treinta y dos años, mestiza ―madre muggle, padre mago―, sus padres ya estaban muertos ―víctimas de la guerra―, ex jugadora de Quidditch para los Tutshill Tornados, se había retirado antes de tiempo por una lesión en su pierna derecha causada por una bludger loca ilegal en un juego. No estaba casada, pero tenía dos hijos gemelos de dos años con un tal Cormac McLaggen. Menor que ella por un año y medio, jugador de Quidditch ―era obvio dónde se habían conocido― que había jugado para las Avispas hasta el año anterior, cuando se había mudado a los Estados Unidos con un contrato multimillonario con el equipo de los Puffs de Seattle. Se había llevado a los dos hijos, porque siempre se había encargado de ellos. Alicia se había quedado en el ministerio. No se sabía si tenían algún acuerdo para la crianza de sus hijos.

Podía repetirlos todos de memoria. Oliver Wood, Gemma Farley, Fay Dunbar, Stephen Cornfoot y Alicia Spinnet.

―Podríamos tener más si no hubieras insistido en buscar mi ayuda en tu último caso, Rose ―se quejó Dennis, subido en una silla, poniendo los últimos documentos que habían conseguido―, podríamos tener más.

Llevaba días machacándola con eso.

―Encontraré una solución.

―¡Tu audiencia es hasta de dos semanas, carajo, Rose! ―se quejó Dennis, bajándose de la silla, ya sin nada en las manos―. No serás restituida hasta dentro de dos semanas. ¿Y si algo pasa en dos semanas? ¿Y si te mandan al carajo? El ministerio es el único lugar que teníamos para enterarnos de lo que estaba pasando.

―Ya sé, ya sé ―dijo Rose―. Además no tenemos acceso a los recursos del ministerio. Carajo. Ya sé que esto es una mierda pero encontraré una solución. En serio, confía en mí.

―No hagas ninguna otra pendejada en dos semanas, Rose ―le dijo Dennis―. Necesitamos saber qué carajos está pasando.

Rose volvió a revisar el muro. Estaba lleno de papeles, lleno de fotografías. Dennis se había encargado de ordenarlo como sólo él lo entendía. Pero no habían avanzado nada en dos meses. Nada. Y el Ministerio no había avanzado nada tampoco.

Rose recordaba perfectamente cómo había empezado, porque era la primera vez que recordaba que el Departamento de Misterios había pedido ayuda de la División de Aurores cuando usualmente era al revés. La División no había sido alertada porque, a simple vista, ninguna de las desapariciones había sido ilegal. Habían sido repentinas, sí, pero no ilegales, no había habido secuestro o signos de magia. La primera vez, con Oliver Wood, no le había importado a nadie. Llevaba dos años divorciado de su esposa, Katie Bell. No tenían hijos. Vivía sólo en un departamento de la zona muggle de Londres, así que nadie había reportado su desaparición. Allí no había nada interesante para la División de Aurores. Sin embargo, el Departamento de Misterios había notado anomalías de inmediato: alguien había estado jugando con las memorias de los vecinos de Wood y les habían dejado el cerebro hecho papilla.

La segunda había sido Gemma Farley. Periodista para El Profeta, no estaba casada, pero vivía con Marcus Flint. Decían que estaban esperando un hijo al momento de la desaparición de Gemma. La División de Aurores tampoco se había preocupado demasiado porque había dejado una nota, aparentemente, y Flint no había reportado nada. Hasta que el Departamento de Misterios había entrado en escena y había revelado que alguien había estado jugando con la memoria de Flint también. Hubo que usar a los mejores legeremagos para descubrir lo que había pasado: Gemma había sido secuestrada.

Entonces había empezado todo. La División de Aurores había empezado a investigar las desapariciones y, a petición del Departamento de Misterios, todo se había llevado en el mayor secreto. Cinco desapariciones, un mes entre cada una, siempre magos de no tan alto perfil, siempre memorias cambiadas. Los patrones coincidían, pero nadie sabía que estaba pasando.

Hasta que, dos meses atrás, Dennis Creevey había aparecido en el escritorio de Rose Zeller y le había preguntado qué estaba pasando. Tenía pruebas de que algo se estaba cociendo y de que lo estaban ocultado. Quería los archivos, quería saberlo todo.

―No hemos avanzado nada, Dennis ―se quejó Rose.

―Al menos tenemos el último expediente: Alicia Spinnet ―dijo él―, al menos alcancé a sacarle fotocopias. ¿Estás segura de que nadie sospecha de que tú has estado sacando la información de este caso, Rose?

―Nadie, creo, mi suspensión es por lo del traficante de unicornios.

―Gran movimiento ese, eh, suplicarme que te ayudara en otro caso confidencial ―le reprochó Dennis―. Si no hubieras empezado con esa tontería de querer atraparlo no estaríamos aquí.

―Se suponía que nadie se iba a enterar de que yo te había enseñado esos archivos, Dennis ―contestó Rose―, no sé cómo se filtró.

―Pues se filtró y ya, ni modo ―fue lo que soltó Dennis―. Tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos y menos recursos. Ni modo. A menos de que creas que alguien más quiera ser mi enlace en la División, Rose.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

―Después de mi suspensión, dudo que alguien se atreva a volver a sacar archivos confidenciales en mucho tiempo ―le dijo―. Y si alguien se entera de que estamos sacando información del caso 09/ZQAY-13 y llega a los oídos equivocados, van a hacer un ejemplo de mi caso y nunca más volveré a ejercer.

―Ya, ya, está bien, trabajaremos con lo que tenemos ―se resignó Dennis.

―Tú podrías estar en la División, si hubieras querido ―se quedó Rose―; no estaríamos haciendo todo esto, Dennis. Estaríamos trabajando juntos.

―No era para mí ese trabajo, Rose.

―Nunca ejerciste, no puedes saberlo.

―No era para mí ―insistitó Dennis― y por eso dejé la Academia de Aurores, así que no insistas.

―Está bien, está bien, está bien. ―Rose acabó por hacer paz allí y luego señaló el muro―. ¿Algo interesante?

―Nada, el caso de Alicia Spinnet es demasiado similar a los demás ―dijo Dennis―. Entrevistaron a Angelina Johnson el mismo día que no se presentó a trabajar. Dice que Spinnet le mandó una carta diciendo que saldría de viaje y que por eso no se preocupó. Descubrieron signos de modificación de memoria en sus vecinos y, como vivía sola, no hay más pruebas. El caso es completamente igual al resto de las desapariciones y sabemos sin saber… bueno… un carajo, Rose. ¿Por qué están desapareciendo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, no tenía una respuesta. Las víctimas no estaban conectadas entre ellas, no tenían ninguna relación a excepción de que Alicia y Oliver eran colegas. No compartían carrera, no compartían los sitios que frecuentaban o los lugares en los que vivían.

―No hay pistas de nada, Dennis, nada nuevo ―dijo Zeller―, Voy por un té. ¿Quiénes uno?

Dennis negó con la cabeza.

Rose se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Movió la varita para prender el fuego debajo de la tetera y buscó un par de tazar limpias ―le llevaría té a Dennis quisiera o no, siempre se lo acababa tomando―. Como no había, se acercó al fregadero y movió la varita para que se lavaran los trastes. Aquel lugar era un completo desorden. Había algunos recuerdos de cuando todos los Creevey vivían allí ―en general fotografías donde aparecían los cuatro o Dennis y Colin―, pero la mayoría de las cosas eran artefactos mágicos de los que Rose no sabía cómo funcionaba ni la mitad, paredes llenas de papeles unidos con estambre de diferentes colores, haciendo notar que estaban investigando algo.

Cuando el té estuvo listo y los platos limpios, sirvió las dos tazas y regresó a la sala. Dennis seguía mirando el montón de papeles y fotografías.

―¿Nada? ―preguntó dejándole su taza en la mesita de la sala―. Este caso tiene atrás a los mejores magos del país y si ellos no han hecho nada… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Nosotros sólo somos dos.

―Y sin recursos ―le recordó Dennis.

―Seguirás molestando con eso, ¿eh?

―Sí.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

―Di lo que quieras, pero seguimos siendo sólo dos contra dos departamentos enteros en el Ministerio, Dennis ―le dijo―. Y todavía no sé por qué demonios estás investigando esto. Creí que te dedicabas a otra cosa.

―Me _dedicaba_ a otra cosa. ―Dennis marcó especialmente la palabra «dedicaba», haciendo notar el pasado―. Pero esto es más grande que tú y que yo, Rose. Mis ocupaciones bien merecían una interrupción por esto.

―¿Y cómo sabes que es más grande que tú y que yo? ―Habían tenido esa conversación miles de veces, pero Dennis nunca respondía con claridad. Rose no sabía exactamente qué razones tenía Dennis para estar allí. Pero de todos modos, después de la guerra, había dejado de entenderlo y de comprender sus razones. ¿Por qué empezaría a hacerlo en ese momento?

―Asunto mío.

―Vale, vale… ―Rose siempre acababa dejándolo estar, cada vez más rápido―. Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Dennis se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, mirando la tonelada de papeles, de recortes de periódico y de fotografías.

―Por los vecinos ―dijo, finalmente―. Analizar sus recuerdos nos permitirá saber si cometieron algún error.

―Los dejaron hechos papilla ―dijo Rose―. Eso nos da una ventaja, ¿no? Están en un hospital muggle. Probablemente el Ministerio ni siquiera se haya preocupado por ellos después de sacarles toda la información.

―¿Por qué se preocuparía por ellos el Ministerio? ―preguntó Dennis―. Ellos son muggles y al ministerio nunca le han importado los muggles, digan lo que digan. Se preocupan por su jodido Estatuto.

―Bueno, al menos eso quiere decir que tendremos fácil acceso… ―comentó Rose―. Nadie del ministerio mirando por quién preocuparse.

Eso se le hacía injusto. El ministerio decía preocuparse por los muggles, pero se preocupaban más porque no descubrieran su secreto. En la guerra los habían masacrado, habían masacrado a los hijos de muggles, habían discriminado a los mestizos. Al final, los ganadores se habían colgado la medalla de «somos buenos», nosotros defendimos a los muggles. Pero nunca se habían preocupado por ellos, no de verdad. Lo que les importaba era mantener el secreto, no importaba quien saliera herido. ¿El departamento que se encargaba del mal uso de artefactos muggles? Dejaba a los muggles tan desmemoriados que a veces les costaba recordar sus nombres. ¿La organización de grandes eventos mágicos? Lo mismo. Y en este caso, los muggles que eran víctimas ni siquiera tenían derecho a ser tratados en San Mungo.

―Hecho, entonces, iremos mañana ―dijo Dennis―. ¿No te están vigilando, verdad?

―No que yo sepa.

―Más vale que no, Rose, no quiero más contratiempos ―la previno Dennis―. De todos modos, piensa alguna excusa creíble para irte a parar al psiquiátrico al que vamos a ir. Sólo por si acaso.

―Claro. Claro.

Le dio un sorbo a su té, que empezaba a enfriarse. Estaba cansada y probablemente debería de ir a casa. Ya era tarde. Pasaban de las once y su padre estaría esperándola en casa. No se había tomado demasiado bien la suspensión de Rose, era obvio que estaba preocupado; además, le había dado un abrazo demasiado largo cuando Rose le había contado que la habían suspendido, aun con sueldo. No le había contado los detalles, claro, su padre ni siquiera entendería la mitad de lo que ella dijera. Su madre quizá sí…, pero su padre, él sólo sonreía y asentía cuando ella hablaba de encantamientos y hechizos y pociones y dejaba que su esposa se encargara.

―Y Rose, no hagas más tonterías ―le advirtió Dennis―. Tienes que volver a la División de aurores para que me puedas ayudar.

―Ya lo sé.

Se refería a lo de la otra noche. Cuando había asustado a los ladrones. Igual lo volvería a hacer si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Si ella tenía magia y podía ayudar, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Además sus hechizos desmemoriadores eran buenos, a diferencia de muchos. Pero Dennis tenía razón, necesitaba volver a la División. No para ayudarlo a él, eso era una pendejada, no: tenía que volver porque no concebía no ser auror y no poner a magos oscuros tras las rejas y no concebía no darle puñetazos a un montón de criminales.

»Bueno, debería irme, Dennis ―le dijo Rose―. Debo volver a casa.

―Sí, deberías, ya no hay nada que hacer con esto.

―Bueno. ―Rose se puso en pie, fue a recuperar su abrigo negro de una de las sillas de la mesa del minúsculo comedor del departamento de Creevey y su bufanda vieja de Hufflepuff Afuera estaba que helaba―. Nos vemos mañana, ¿está bien si paso antes del mediodía?

Dennis asintió. Rose cogió su bolsa y entonces un artefacto parecido a un radio empezó a sonar con una molesta alarma en la mesilla de la sala.

―¡Joder, ¿otra vez?! ―exclamó Dennis.

―¿Qué?

―¡Magia! ―y señaló el aparato―. Soy el único mago a la redonda en estos edificios, ¡él único! ¿Por qué siempre hay magos jodiendo en estas calles?

Rose suspiró.

―Vamos a ver que es, anda, seguramente no es nada ―intentó usar un tono conciliador, pero recordó que ella era la última persona que había hecho que esa alarma se disparara y casi se había cagado en el Estatuto del Secreto. Entendía porque Dennis se molestaba―. Vamos ―insistió porque Dennis no parecía tener muchas ganas de moverse―, antes de que retire el ofrecimiento.

―Vamos, pues. ―Se levantó, agarrando también un abrigo y las llaves de la casa.

Aun se tardaron en salir. Dennis vivía en el último piso y tenía que cerrar la puerta con siete candados. Bueno, Rose sólo había contado tres cerraduras, pero aun así Dennis siempre se tomaba su tiempo. Quizá por eso llegaba tarde a todas partes, valdría la pena investigarlo. Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron sin romperse la nuca n las escaleras y entonces Dennis le señaló uno de los callejones.

―Tú por ese y yo por este ―dijo.

Rose le hizo caso, no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento por tonterías ―y discutir por el lado qué iba a revisar era definitivamente una tontería―. Dennis siempre sentía la necesidad de mandar y de tener el control de la situación. No sabía por qué, pero tenía algunas ideas. Desde que habían estado juntos en la Academia de Aurores, seguir órdenes había sido un problema para Dennis, no lo aguantaba, tenía sus propias ideas de cómo debían ser las cosas y que alguien lo contradijera nunca le sentaba bien. Rose sospechaba que esa era una de las razones por las cuales había acabado desertando y se había largado con viento fresco mientras ella había conseguido una fructífera carrera en la división, aunque esa carrera en la División de aurores estuviera en pausa por el momento. Habían sido amigos antes, de esos amigos que confían el uno en el otro para todo y que se lo decían todo, pero en ese momento lo único que Dennis hacía era darle órdenes y hacerla sentir cómo si sólo valiera porque podía proporcionarle la información que quería y necesitaba. No tenía ganas de discutir con él.

Caminó por el callejón que le había indicado, pero no oyó nada por unos momentos, ni un solo ruido fuera del ruido que hacían sus zapatos contra la nieve. Probablemente no se oía nada porque no había nada de ese lado y sólo estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo cuando…

―¡Largo de aquí! ―oyó una voz de mujer.

No era demasiado lejos, la voz parecía haber salido de la boca de otra de las calles, ya demasiado a oscuras. Rose corrió hasta allá, sacando la varita, sólo por si acaso. Pero cuando llegó y vio la escena, ya todo había terminado. Había dos figuras en el callejón, una de ellas corría, alejándose, y Rose no pudo verla demasiado bien. La otra era una mujer ―supuso, por la figura― chaparrita, con una túnica verde olida que le cubría la mayor parte de la piel. No podía ver su cabello porque lo llevaba cubierto con una capucha. También tenía una varita.

La figura se dio la vuelta al oír la respiración agitada de Rose o sus pasos en la nieve. Rose alzó la varita por instinto.

―¡Ey! ―gritó.

―Ah, tú también ―dijo la figura y Rose pudo comprobar que tenía voz de mujer―. Ya me voy, no te preocupes. ―Alzó un poco las manos―. Sólo quería deshacerme de ese idiota. Vendía marihuana.

Rose entornó los ojos.

―¿Muggle?

―Sí, vendía mariguana ―le respondió la mujer―, así que muggle. ¿Quién en el mundo mágico conocía esa mierda? Ya me voy. No quiero problemas.

―¿Quién eres? ―Rose mantuvo la varita arriba―. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Ayudas muggles?

―Oh, joder, eres preguntona ―se quejó la mujer, pero alzó un brazo y se bajó la capucha. Era blanca y pelirroja, muy pálida―. Hestia Carrow ―se presentó, acercándose y bajando la varita―. Si le dices a alguien lo que hago, puedo borrarte la memoria. Y no soy muy buena haciéndolo ―amenazó―. Sí, ayudo a los muggles. ¿Y? ¿Vas a ir a contárselo a alguien?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

―No ―aseguró.

De hecho, se le hacía con mucho sentido lo que aquella mujer estaba haciendo. Extendió la mano.

»Rose Zeller ―se presentó―. Hice algo parecido el otro día.

La chica asintió, lentamente, sonriendo.

―Ya veo, ya veo.

* * *

Londres a 17 de diciembre de 2009

―Me alegra que arreglaras el letrero ―le dijo Bruno―, hoy vino más gente. ―Sonrió, intentando ser optimista. La verdad es que el letrero neón estaba arreglado y había ido más gente pero no lo remotamente suficiente para salvar el local si las cosas seguían saliendo mal―. No está mal. ―Era obvio que estaba intentando animarla como pudiera. Ese siempre era el trabajo de Bruno cuando las cosas iban tan mal. Pero nunca habían ido tan mal como hasta aquel momento―. ¿Te quedarás hasta más tarde?

Pada asintió.

―Tengo que revisar que todo esté bien en el inventario ―le dijo―. Es sólo la mitad del mes, pero creo que faltan cosas.

―¿De nuevo? ―preguntó Bruno

Padma asintió de nuevo.

―Sigo sin tener ni idea de quién es ―se quejó Padma. Y es que las cosas no desaparecían en cantidad. Eran una lata, un sobre de especias cada tanto, no era diario y no eran miles de cosas desaparecidas. Le gustaría saber por qué lo hacían―. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté en su lugar ―«o de que no», pensó, pero no le dijo a Bruno nada de eso―. Tú ya puedes irte, yo no me tardaré mucho.

―Vale.

―Sólo deja todo cerrado, por favor.

No le había contado nada del intento de asalto. Al final sólo había resultado ser un susto, pero desde ese día había dejado la varita más a la mano, «sólo por si acaso». No le atraía demasiado la idea de volver a usarla, pero el haber sentido que la magia dentro de ella seguía allí la hacía sentir más tranquila, de alguna manera. Igual era parte de sus instintos por ser una bruja, ¿no? Seguramente sí.

―Claro ―le dijo Bruno. Ya se había puesto su abrigo, pues afuera estaba nevado―. Nos vemos mañana, Pad.

Ella le sonrió.

―Nos vemos mañana.

Se quedó detrás del mostrador, como siempre. Cuando el «Pyaar» había abierto, ella había hecho de todo: había sido mesera, había cobrado, había cocinado las recetas que su madre y su abuela le habían legado. Pero en esos días la pasaba detrás de la caja y, a veces, iba a supervisar la cocina. Pero no tenía caso, los cocineros se sabían las recetas de memoria, ella las había anotado en un recetario que aún estaba, ya manchado de comida, con las hojas arrugadas, en una esquina de la cocina. El «Pyaar» lo tenía todo para ser un éxito: era barato para que la mayoría de los trabajadores y oficinistas pudieran comer allí, la comida no era tan picosa como la tradicional comida india y ofrecía gran variedad en pocos platillos. Se había concentrado en recetas típicas del norte de la India, donde había vivido su abuela antes de llegar, sin hablar ni una palabra de inglés, a Gran Bretaña.

Padma no había conocido el país de sus antepasados hasta que había tenido veinte años y, después de eso, había regresado decidida a poner la comida India en todas las bocas de Londres. Por eso los precios y el ambiente accesible.

Cerró la caja después de quitar algunos billetes que pasó a la caja chica. Dejó menos de cincuenta libras en cambio en la caja registradora y luego fue al inventario. Tenía sus dudas sobre los garbanzos, sentía que había desaparecido misteriosamente una parte de un costal. Todo debería estar registrado en el libro del inventario y debería coincidir con las ventas, pero a Padma le daba pereza realizar aquella clase de trabajo. Los chicos de la cocina eran los que usualmente se peleaban con registrar todo a mano y luego pasarlo a computadora, una tecnología que Padma seguía sin entender. En eso, seguía siendo una bruja completamente: la tecnología la apartaba. No tenía celular, aunque si teléfono en casa y en el restaurante. Había una computadora para que se encargaran del inventario, pero ella no tenía una en casa. No entendía cómo funcionaban y suponía que podía vivir perfectamente sin necesidad de una.

Estaba buscando donde se anotaba lo que se usaba de garbanzo entre las hojas del libro cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta en la parte de afuera y lo hacía de manera bastante insistente.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Suspiró, volviendo a dejar el libro en donde estaba y salió del pequeño almacén hacia el recito principal del restaurante y se fijó quien estaba en la puerta.

Fue como si viera a un fantasma. Sólo habían pasado unos días, pero estaba segura de que no quería volver a encontrarse con esa figura nunca más. Le agradecía lo que había hecho por ella, pero sinceramente, no tenía ningún interés en tener contacto con nadie del mundo mágico.

De todos modos le abrió a la mujer de la túnica y la capucha verde.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó, al abrir.

Ella se bajó la capucha.

―Hablar. ¿Puedo? ―preguntó.

Padma suspiró.

―Creí que te dije que me había distanciado de toda la comunidad mágica ―le recordó― y que tenía mis razones y que no quería contacto con nadie.

Hestia Carrow asintió. Padma se lo había dicho después de que Hestia le explicara que intentaba usar su magia para ayudar a muggles en problemas y que el hecho de que hubiera acabado en su restaurante había sido una casualidad. Así que había creído que no volvería nunca.

―Mira, estoy sola, tengo un amigo pero se fue a tomar unas copas por ahí ―le dijo Hestia―. Parece que el crimen en Londres se está tomando la noche, no tengo nada que hacer y juro que no tengo malas intenciones. ¿Podemos hablar?

―Joder.

―Por favor.

Padma abrió la puerta.

―Pasa ―le dijo― antes de que me arrepienta. Siéntate ―le indicó, señalándole las mesas―. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Hestia negó con la cabeza.

»Bueno ―dijo Padma, sin insistir. En otro momento lo hubiera hecho, nunca dejaba de ofrecerle nada a nadie hasta que no lo aceptaban―. Voy por un té, yo sí lo voy a necesitar.

Fue a la cocina, donde estaba la tetera aun con el agua de las últimas tazas de té que había preparado, la había calentado por última vez para la cena mientras Bruno se burlaba de ella y le decía que en sus venas había más té que sangre. Se sirvió el té que quedaba aunque ya estaba medio tibio y no tardaría en enfriarse antes de volver con Hestia. Se hacía sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, quizá evitando que se notara mucho su presencia por si alguien miraba desde afuera, aunque si alguien quería mirar, podría mirar. Padma puso la taza de té sobre la mesa y se sentó también. Espero a que Hestia fuera la que dijera algo, ella no iba a iniciar la conversación.

―Así que no quieres ser parte de la comunidad mágica ―empezó Hestia.

―Creí que era obvio ―respondió Padma.

―Ya, ya, ya… sólo es… muy raro ―comentó Hestia―. ¿Quién dejaría atrás tal cantidad de poder para vivir sin magia? ¿No es difícil?

Padma se encogió de hombros sin responder porque todo le sonó como a simples preguntas retóricas. Sí, había sido difícil porque nunca antes se había internado sola en el mundo muggle hasta después de la guerra, pero Hestia Carrow no tenía que saber nada de eso. Ella probablemente, con ese apellido, había vivido completamente aislada del mundo muggle durante años ―después de todo, el apellido «Carrow» no era uno que le llevara buenos recuerdos a Padma.

»Pero me dejaste pensando ―siguió Hestia―. ¿Por qué alguien dejaría todo atrás? No, no, no «alguien» ―dibujó unas comillas en el aire―; más bien, ¿por qué tú lo dejarías todo atrás?

―Es mi asunto.

―Pero me gustaría saberlo, por favor…

―No me conoces lo suficiente ―zanjó Padma con un tono duro, sin admitir ni una sola répica―. Mis razones son mías y tú no tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarlas. Ni siquiera me conoces.

―Creo que no querías vivir en un mundo tan atroz de nuevo ―se aventuró Hestia, insistiendo y, oh, joder que era terca―, que después de la guerra el mundo mágico te rompió el corazón.

―No tienes derecho a venir y decirme esto…

―Sólo quiero hablar, quiero saber. Bueno… y… también ―añadió Hestia, dejando de ver un poco de nerviosismo―, quiero proponerte algo.

―Si tiene que ver con hacer magia, lárgate, no me interesa en lo más absoluto ―le dijo Padma. Alzó la taza de té y le dio un sorbo―. Guardé la varita para emergencias, no para hacer magia cada que quisiera. Me alejé por una razón.

―Entonces, ¿tengo o no tengo razón? ―insistió Hestia. «Que metiche, joder», pensó Padma―. ¿El mundo mágico te rompió el corazón?

―Ese es mi asunto.

―Por favor ―insistió Hestia―. No tiene caso dejar todo ese poder. Podrías ayudar a alguien, en serio. Sé que podrías hacerlo. ¿De qué sirve si no lo usas?

―Que no hago daño a nadie.

―Dudo que nunca te hayas aprovechado de él ―le dijo Hestia―, de la magia. Dudo que la hayas usado sólo para aprovecharte de la gente.

―Pero he visto lo que le hace a la gente ―respondió Padma―, ¿está bien? He visto lo que causa, la absurda diferencia. He visto magos creerse superiores que los muggles sólo porque creen que hacer magia aparentemente les garantiza todo. Pero también he visto a los muggles. Sus ventajas, su tecnología, la manera que ven el mundo, he vivido entre ellos. He visto lo que pasa cuando un montón de idiotas se creen superiores y se creen con el derecho de decidir quién merece la magia y quién no.

»Pero no es por eso que abandoné ese mundo ―siguió Padma―, ¿está bien? Sobre eso nadie tiene derecho a opinar, ni tú ni nadie, ¿entendiste? Lo abandoné por cosas que pasaron en la guerra ―dijo―, pero lo que sea que haya sido, ese es mi asunto.

Hestia asintió.

―Claro como el agua ―aceptó, finalmente. Quizá también ella guardaba secretos que prefería no contar.

»Pero aun así he venido a proponerte algo, porque podrías usar la magia para algo bueno. ¿Puedo hablar?

Padma se encogió de hombros. Total. Estaba bien. Iba a escuchar lo que fuera que Hestia tenía que decir y luego podría irse a seguir revisando el inventario y correrla y volver a su vida normal, sin magia, sin magos, sin absolutamente ningún peligro.

―Está bien, ¿qué carajos tienes que decir?

―Gracias ―dijo Hestia―. ¿Sabes por qué hago lo que hago? ―Padma no contestó―. Ya sabes, ayudar muggles en medio de la noche ―explicó―. Cómo creí que estaba haciendo cuando te ayudé con los ladrones que había en tu local. Porque creo que puedo ayudar, con lo que tengo. Porque creo que puedo ser mejor que esos magos que viven su vida escondidos y creen, internamente, que los muggles sí que son inferiores aunque se llenen la boca diciendo que aquellos que los atacan son pésimas personas; cuando empecé creí que podía ser mejor que todos aquellos que defendían que los hijos de magos eran «magos legítimos» pero les daba miedo conocer a sus familiares muggles, de todos aquellos que aseguran que los squibs deben tener derechos, pero que cuando hay uno en su familia lo apartan.

»Creí que podía ser mejor, finalmente. Mejor que todos ellos.

―¿Y qué quieres? ―Padma le dio otro trago al té. Ya estaba muy frío y empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros de Hestia.

―Proponerte lo mismo ―respondió Hestia―. Podrías ayudar a quienes lo necesitan o están en problemas con un poco de magia.

―O podría no meterme en los asuntos de otras personas.

―¿Y si pudieras salvar a alguien de un robó, de un secuestro, de un asesinato? ―preguntó Hestia―. ¿Valdría la pena meterte en los asuntos de alguien más? ¿Así sí?

Padma suspiró. No quería discutir dilemas morales en ese momento. Ella quería ir a revisar el inventario para averiguar si alguien se estaba robando los garbanzos y luego irse a dormir. Quería una vida sencilla, una vida lejos, muy lejos, lo más lejos posible del mundo mágico sin que nadie fuera a molestarla.

―No creo que ese sea mi trabajo ―le dijo a Hestia―, punto.

―¿Y si lo es? ―preguntó Hestia―. Podrías hacerlo, ayudar a la gente con lo que tienes. No es necesario que vuelvas al mundo mágico si no quieres, pero podrías…

―No volveré ―interrumpió Padma―, no puedo, no quiero, no tengo las fuerzas.

―Pero podrías ayudar a los muggles, Padma, tú entiendes su mundo, tú has vivido aquí, te mezclas con ellos ―le dijo Hestia―, podrías hacer la diferencia si usaras esa varita para ayudar a los muggles que lo necesitan.

―Estaría haciendo el trabajo que no me corresponde ―dijo Padma―, el de la policía. No es mi trabajo. Suena como hacer algo afuera de la ley.

―Padma, eres bruja, no es exactamente que estés dentro de la ley ―insistió Hestia.

―Suena como… No sé. Algo que no me corresponde ―dijo Padma.

―¿Pero si pudieras hacerlo y ayudar a alguien, Padma, lo harías? ―siguió insistiendo Hestia. Oh, joder, era más terca que nadie.

Padma cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en lo que Hestia le estaba proponiendo. Por supuesto que era una visión demasiado romántica de todo aquel asunto. Usar la varita, combatir el crimen, ayudar a alguien. Muy romántica y tantas cosas podían salir mal. Tantas cosas. Padma abrió los ojos, recordando que ya había hecho eso antes

―Te diré algo ―dijo Padma―: ya lo hice. Ya levanté mi varita para defender a aquellos que lo necesitaban y lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio porque estábamos en un mundo injusto y en una guerra injusta, ¿está bien? Lo hice y se sintió bien. Se sintió bien pelear por lo que creía y ver como gente con muchas más desventajas que yo obtenía un poco de paz y de tranquilidad. Fue bueno, ¿sabes? Me gustó, incluso. Sentí que estaba haciendo la diferencia hasta que me descubrieron.

»Y entonces ya no fue divertido ser parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Entonces se convirtió en un suplicio porque decidieron hacer de mí un ejemplo, Hestia ―y había sido los tíos de esa mujer que estaba ahora frente a ella pidiéndole que usara su varita para ayudar a los desfavorecidos―. No me quedaron fuerzas para sentirme bien. Que los justos sean otros, a mí no me quedaron fuerzas.

―Padma…

―Fueron tus tíos, Hestia Carrow, no me des lecciones de moral.

―Estoy tratando de inclinar la balanza del karma en mi favor. ―Hestia se encogió de hombros―. Hay mucha mierda, mucha mucha mierda que yo no hice por la que la gente cree que tengo que responder.

―Yo no, si te sirve de algo ―le dijo Padma, muy consciente de que eso sonaba cono un consuelo para estúpidos―, pero tampoco creo que esté hecha para hacer el trabajo de la justicia. Es demasiada responsabilidad. Yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero un restaurante más o menos exitoso que me dé para llegar a final de mes. Eso quiero, ¿eh? Vida sencilla, sin complicaciones.

»¿Por qué viniste a pedirme eso? ―preguntó Padma.

Hestia se encogió de hombros.

―Harías las cosas bien. Conoces este mundo, sabes lo que son las injusticias, sabes lo que es sufrir una ―dijo―, todas esas mierdas. Creí que te interesaría.

Padma le dio un sorbo al té. Casi se terminaba, más frío que nada y ya demasiado concentrado. Sí, le interesaba, luchar contra las injusticias había definido su adolescencia, porque la guerra había acabado definiéndola. Pero había salido huyendo por miedo ―no por cobardía, porque valientes son los que corren― para nunca más volver. Se había hecho una vida más o menos cómoda, llena de deudas, comida y trabajo.

Le sonrió a Hestia.

―No creo que sea mi trabajo ―insistió.

―Pero, ¿y si pudieras salvar a alguien?

―Lo haría ―admitió Padma―, pero no creo que sea mi trabajo. Es demasiado para mí, emocionalmente.

―Supongo que lo intenté ―dijo Hestia.

―Sí, lo intentaste bastante ―le dijo Padma, incorporándose con la taza ya casi vacía en la mano. No planeaba acabarse ese té. Había empezado tibio y había acabado helado.

―Nos vemos, entonces ―dijo Hestia, pasándose la mano por el cabello para subirse la capucha que escondía su cara.

―Y por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas ―le pidió Padma.

―Claro ―dijo Hestia―, a menos de que… ―Parecía que iba a acabar la frase, pero en vez de eso la cortó a la mitad al tocar la silla. Se quedó con los ojos en blanco como paralizada.

―¡¿Hestia?! ―Padma nunca había visto aquella reacción, así que se acercó, pero cuando tocó a Hestia ni siquiera reaccionó―. ¿Hestia? ―insistió.

No sabía que estaba pasando, Hestia Carrow simplemente se había quedado paralizada, no se movía. Su temperatura no había bajado, no temblaba, no tenía ninguna reacción. Sus ojos simplemente se habían quedado blancos y su expresión se había quedad congelada en la sorpresa. Padma sólo se quedó con la mano sobre el brazo de Hestia hasta que ella reaccionó.

Respiró hondo, curveando su espalda un poco hacia enfrente y la expresión se sorpresa transmutó en una expresión de total _shock_.

―Joder.

―¿Hestia? ―Padma entrecerró los cejas, sin entender lo que pasó.

―Algo está pasado ―dijo―, cerca de aquí, de otro modo no hubiera tenido la visión aquí, mi jodido ojo interior tiene un rango muy limitado. Pero algo está pasando. Cerca de aquí.

―¿Hestia? ―insistió Padma.

―Podría revisar los edificios, no alcancé a ver…

―¡Hestia! ―Padma quería una explicación.

―¿Qué? ―Hestia la volteó a ver por fin, sin entender la cara de Padma, con el entrecejo fruncido. Hasta que notó que a mano de Padma seguía sobre su brazo, en un gesto más o menos tranquilizador―. Ah. Ah. Fue una visión, tengo visiones, a veces… ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Tengo un ojo interior desarrollado, ¿vale? ¿Estudiaste Adivinación?

―No.

―Bueno, yo tampoco, porque a ninguna adolescente le gusta tener visiones como las tengo yo ―dijo Hestia―. Pero son visiones. Pasan cuando tocó algo o cuando estoy cerca de algún lugar. Nunca estudié Adivinación así que no sé qué carajos significan. Pero algo jodido está pasando aquí. Vi… vi… ―Hestia entrecerró los ojos―. Gente peleando. No… no. Gente siendo obligada a pelear. En una jaula. Algo así. ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Como si estuvieran secuestrados.

»Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Joder ―se quejó―, no alcancé a ver dónde era, ni un detalle del edificio, nada… joder.

Padma entrecerró los ojos.

―Secuestrados, ¿obligados a pelear? ―preguntó―. No es la primera vez que pasa por aquí.

Scotland Yard había desmantelado un grupo que secuestraba personas para luego obligarlas a pelear en condiciones inhumanas y hacer apuestas con ellos hacía menos de cinco años. No era la primera vez que pasaba en esa zona.

―Algo así. ―Hestia sacudió la cabeza―. No lo sé. No alcancé a ver bien el edificio.

Padma suspiró.

―Joder, eso no puede volver a pasar ―comentó. Pero nadie había notado nada, la policía no sabía nada, nadie había sido reportado como desaparecido que ella supiera. ¿Y Hestia lo sabía?―. Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré con eso. Pero sólo con eso.

Fue hacia el mostrador. Allí estaba la varita. Quizá por eso valía la pena volver a usarla.

―Muy bien, le vi la cara a uno de los peleadores ―dijo Hestia―, quizá podamos hacer algo con eso.

* * *

Londres a 18 de diciembre de 2009.

―¡ATRÁS!

Oyó el grito desde afuera. Se pegó hasta la pared, con miedo. Había aprendido perfectamente qué pasaba cuando no lo hacía. Aun así, estaba desorientada. No sentía que fuera la hora en la que llevaban la comida o en que la sacaban. Ya no la habían llevado con el doctor, no muchas veces. La llevaban al ring. Si no la dejaban muy golpeaba, la devolvían a ese cuarto pequeño y ya. ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué los obligaban a pelear?

Pero esas eran demasiadas preguntas mientras esperaba a que se abriera la puerta. También cerró los ojos, por si acaso. A veces le gritaban que cerrara los ojos para que le pusieran la venda. Oyó como la puerta se abría y sintió la luz cegadora, no se movía. Le convenía no moverse. No quería que la lastimaran. Pero no se acercaron a ella, no percibió que se acercaran a ella. Más bien oyó como algo daba un golpe seco contra el suelo.

―Cuídalo ―le dijeron. Y luego cerraron la puerta.

Alicia abrió los ojos. Había un cuerpo en el piso. Y lo conocía.

―¡Olly!

―Joder, Alicia… ―Oliver respiraba con dificultad. Le habían puesto un cabestrillo improvisado en uno de los brazos, pero Alicia sospechaba, por el tono que había usado Oliver, que esa no era su única herida―. Gracias a Merlín. Alicia.

―¿Qué te pasó?

―Farley ―dijo Oliver―. ¿Te ha tocado?

―No, sólo tú y la otra chica… la que no es Farley ―dijo Alicia, arrodillándose al lado de Oliver. No estaba muy segura de que podía hacer para ayudar.

―Fay ―dijo Oliver, que los conocía a todos, después de todo, había sido el primero en llegar allí, por lo que Alicia sabía―. No, Farley es… diferente. La llevaron al límite. Y oh, joder, por Morgana, Farley es buena.

Alicia se soltó a llorar.

―Olly, ¿cómo voy a cuidarte? ―preguntó.

―Con hablar con alguien está bien ―dijo Oliver―. Sobrevivimos. No nos dejan morir. Cuando llegó aquí, tuve que cuidar a Stephen. Sobrevivió.

―¿Qué te hizo Farley? ―preguntó Alicia.

―El hombro, lo dislocó o algo ―dijo Oliver―. Y tengo una pierna molida. Pero son sólo golpes, creo. Joder, Farley es buena. Es muy buena. ―Se quedó callado―. Ahhh. Mi hombro.

―No te muevas, Oliver. Piensa que estás en la enfermería de Hogwarts, con Madame Pomfrey ―le dijo Alicia―. Que jugaste Quidditch y Flint te lanzó una bludger aunque él no era el golpeador, ¿está bien? ―le dijo Alicia―. Cuéntame algo. Cuéntame, lo que sea…

―Katie. Quiero ver a Katie ―musitó Oliver―. Habíamos ido a cenar una vez antes de que me secuestraran. Ella me habló. Dijo que quería que las cosas fueran amigables entre nosotros. Me dijo que había conocido a alguien.

―Ah, tú y Katie ―dijo Alicia―. Nadie sabe por qué no funcionó.

―Las cosas a veces no funcionan y ya. Tú nunca funcionaste con Mclaggen.

―Ni me lo recuerdes ―le dijo Alicia―. Pero quiero ver a mis hijos. Quiero abrazarlos. Será lo primero que haga cuando salga de aquí. Tomar un traslador a los Estados Unidos e ir a abrazar a mis hijos. Joder.

―Ahhh ―Oliver se quejó de nuevo.

―No te muevas, no te muevas ―dijo Alicia―. Puedes aguantar eso y mucho más. No te muevas. Tú puedes. No te muevas, Olly. No te muevas.

Cerró los ojos. Más le valía aguantar.

* * *

 ** _Hello_. Hola. _Bonjour_. Este es capítulo dos. Mis protagonistas bueno, ya se conocen mejor. Obvio creo que ya saben hacia dónde van los tiros de la historia, así que no les voy a contar nada. Sólo que el siguiente capítulo va a estar movidito. Al menos, eso espero, porque sólo son diez (de otro modo me pasaría del límite de palabras casi seguro).**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 5 de abril de 2017_


End file.
